Pulsar Nova  Galactic Centre
by VoluspaVeritas
Summary: Daniel Heaney is a normal man working a normal life as an RAF pilot in the air force, he get's accepted into the NASA space program and goes off on his first mission in space, Getting sucked through a black hole and coming out with powers changes percep-


**Nova-Pulsar**

Chapter One

"_**Transition and Redemption" **_

"_A hero is no braver than an ordinary man, but he is braver five minutes longer"_

The sun started its descent from the beautiful and completely irrevocable daytime sky; nothing could beat its perfection. When the moon finally won its desperate struggle to gain control of the night, there was an eerie glow over London Bridge. The river settling quietly underneath each cemented brick. Fitting around each structure like a tight format on a word document, they say that physics does not change the nature of the world; it studies.

And no science of behaviour can change the essential nature of man, even though both sciences yield technologies with a vast power to manipulate the subject matters, Its always the nature of one's heart; one's soul that determines someone's fate. In this crazy world, this absolutely insane cesspit of corruption and despair; the saying goes that there is one thing, one complete chemical reaction that allows and has the potential to make this species bearable, to perfect them in some vigilant manner; to save the future of a somewhat prosperous and completely over indulgent young civilisation.

That chemical reaction – Love, each and every human has the potential to love so greatly, to be the species they were so obviously put on this blue Atlantic paradise to be; to aspire too. And none showed this promise stronger than an R.A.F Pilot and soon to be British Astronaut –

'_Daniel Heaney'_ flying each and every test jet at six times the speed of sound; a blur and visionary apostrophe in the wind. His high ranking status cool, calm and collected mind set made him a force to be reckoned with; both in this continent and any other.

The stars were beautiful, little twinkles of hope in an ever expanding sea of darkness. A common paradox: something so beautiful; yet something so deadly, were shining brightly cutting through the night sky providing the immediate area with some form of dim lit light. His plane releasing burned fuel into the upper atmosphere, suddenly and without some form of warning their came a loud burst that sounded like an exploded grenade against a pane of glass. The engines fired and his head was thrown back in the seat, the new prototype – _The Viper 4693_ the fastest engineered British plane to date. Its beautiful silver and slender exterior along with an elegant black strip design along the side; its offensive included an advanced type of weaponry involving sonar technology its defence including some form of vibrant absorber to rake in the energy output by bullets and missiles. Creating a sound and well-refined aircraft, Daniel pulled up into a tailspin with the speed he was travelling at he could touch the outer atmosphere and feel the weightlessness that being that high up would cause. "Closest I'll ever be to going into space this side of the 21st century! Savour the moment Danny boy"

"_I'm sure you'll get your chance Daniel, it just takes time for the selection process to finish, I can't think of a reason why they would reject your application, you're an exceptionally skilled pilot with a good heart, and I have every faith in you"_

"Thanks … but I don't need luck"

"_Then settle for faith"_ a devoted and absolute angelic tone evicted itself from the microphone hovering just above the dashboard, Daniel had decided to ignore it, his plane; now soaring at an altitude of almost 50,000 feet had now broken the national, regional, European and worldwide record for fixed Viper flight path.

"Going for gold – 51,000 52,000 53 … 53 …" He ceased midsentence, his cockpit was fogging and ice was forming around the controls. After a plane reaches a specific height unless kitted out properly can fall victim to an immediate freeze up and stall. And Daniel's plane was no exception to the fatal flaw in human mechanics.

"_I told you not to push the planes capabilities Daniel, Pull out"_

"That's not a very clever suggestion Sam, the plane has stalled in case you hadn't noticed"

"_Well if you hadn't decided to get cocky and push a piece of machinery that hadn't yet been tested you wouldn't__have__landed yourself in this situation"_

"It hasn't been tested because I'm testing the damn thing! That's my job description surprisingly now shut up and let me fix this"

"_Just remember who__managed to lose the last three planes and the colonel's policies on you break it you buy it"_

"Sam - please!"

Daniel attempted to pull savagely on the controls trying desperately to gain some form of eclectic control of the metallic monstrosity that now was essentially putting his life in danger. His heart in his mouth he could see the ground approaching at a rapid speed. Did he have time to eject, did he have the muse, the energy; the will? To pull this off, could he come through?

He pulled hard on the ejector button; the glass roof came off in an instant, the air finally blowing through his wavy jet black hair. _"This is Daniel Heaney, Punching Out"_He could feel his body being forced from the cockpit; to say the least it wasn't a pleasurable experience. His partner's plane just missed him. Skimmed like a rock on the water, oh how the blow back was going to hurt in the morning. Opening his shoot, the blue parasol's width lengthened and supported his entire weight for the duration of the journey downward. He could already hear his superiors now! They were already drawing out the P45 ready for his early retirement, No he couldn't start to think that way, if they were going to get rid of him they would have done it the first time he crashed a plane into the colonel's office, but they can't get rid of their best test pilot. He could see the ground approaching faster his final landing would possibly give a loud thud in coherent noise but either way at least he was safe back on solid ground.

He ripped his helmet from his sweated head, and ran his fingers over his forehead and wiped away the sweat that now bellowed on his brow. Daniel looked overhead, he could see Sam flying back to base, the final sound of the engines roaring off into the distance. Leaving nothing but dark clouds overhead, you could see his facial expressions drop from a distance; the base was such a walk from where he was positioned, but if Sam still had any empathy for him at all she would send out the national-guard to drive out and find him. But that wasn't going to happen, once you shout at this girl she holds a grudge for life. Not only had he got Samantha to go back to and be a possible target for every all-out assault she could throw at him; but he also had everyone in the top office to take a beating from.

Everything from when he was a little child was fated to happen. Everything he had been through, every task; every challenge lead him, changed him; Moulded him into the man he was today. His leg's felt like they were about to splinter, his calves burned with the power of a thousand suns. He hated himself for ruining another perfectly good plane, but in the long run he had saved a lot of lives should anything have gone wrong with it at that height, _The Viper 4693_ was a stealth offensive aircraft, being able to fly higher than any other plane gave him the advantage. However this flight was not a success, the theory went that _The Viper 4693_was innovated, completely flawless. Could fly higher, faster, harder than any air craft has ever flown before. That theory was wrong.

He didn't know how long he had been out here for but he knew that he had been out here long enough to see the setting of another sun, the surroundings hadn't changed for what seemed like hours. **'Note to self – Never fly this far out again'** he really hated walking back. There were sightings of wolves and all sorts of crazy people in the open, for example it was just the other day that a man had dug up the remains of a corpse he had buried but that didn't bother him too much, he figured that if anyone came up to him with an attitude, in deserted fields, on his own, in the dark. He would just take them down or make an arrest. Not that he had the power to make an arrest but he wasn't going to just stand there and take it like a champ.

"Jesus Sam!" His immediate reaction to what seemed like a hopeless situation; he knew the base couldn't have gotten far, Then he heard it, subtle hints of a feint whisper in the distance almost like a grain of sand in the epicentre of a sand storm. 'Daniel….Daniel' his name being called two times, like in the back of his mind, was his mind finally starting to fail? Was he slowly going mad just a few miles from the airbase, no he couldn't start thinking that. He shook off the feeling that he was being watched and decided to free run the rest of the way. Running with the wind in his fair felt so refreshing he could have been back at the base ages ago if Sam had just gotten that stick out of her arse and bought out a search team for the pilot who had bought so much glory to everything that he had accomplished for both himself and the base. Then he heard them, people had obviously been drinking just outside of the perimeter. He sighed he didn't like where this was going at all.

"_Hey soldier boy"_a coursing harsh and somewhat common voice coming from the distance made him freeze. He needed to keep his cool, there were three of them and one of him, but all he had to do was remember his training and everything would be ok. Daniel has dealt with people like this before sometimes on a regular basis, it's not enough that he protects these Yob's from outer threats they still treat him like a piece of dirt. He spotted something out of the corner of his eye; one of the men had pulled out a small hand knife, the moonlight made the blade utterly visible.

"Now come on boy's you and I both know that if it came down to it I could kill you all right now without breaking one bead of sweat off the contours of my face, Back off."

"_Tough talk, I mean talk tough for someone wearing a uniform"_

"Thanks?" Daniel said to himself, obviously these guys were purposely looking for someone to fight they have no idea who they are messing with however. Daniel took out his best pose, he wanted to look kind of intimidating but he came across as goofy, The one man came at him, jabbing the knife in every direction, trying desperately to cause some form of damage to the air force pilots immediate upper body, but failing – "My turn" Daniel's gloves were now off, he grabbed the wrist area of the first man slamming his elbow hard down onto the joint of the opposing person's joint. Dropping the knife, he smiled; Daniel then proceeded to follow up with an immediate hit on the lower abdomen. Throwing his weight around like a heavy weight champion, finally grabbing the arm of one man and throwing him effortlessly into the torso's of both the other men that now darkened his door step.

With motion the three men started to encircle Heaney, feeling uncomfortable he instantly acted, grabbing one arm of the man originally thrown backward twisting and throwing his foot up into the air kicking the one person stood behind him, throwing his current gripped opponent into the remaining man felt somewhat satisfying. He had always wondered why bullies pick on the seemingly weak and helpless, and now he knew. But he refused to let himself become victimised in such a way. Getting up, they took a last glance at the pilot and ran off in the opposite direction, Daniel felt proud of his accomplishment here and wiped a bit of blood that got on to his face away and continue his long trek from what seemed like a never ending abyss of fields back to where he considered home to be.

He smiled, a small sigh escaping his pink coloured lips. The guards spotted him and instantly pointed their gun's the clicks could be heard from miles away, it wasn't enough that he'd just been through what he had been through but now he had armed guards to contend with.

"Hey, hey, it's me! Heaney – Daniel"

"_We heard your plane went down over forty miles away how do we know it's you"_

"You've got to be kidding me; I've been here since I was a child and you're telling me that you don't know if it's truly me or not, get a grip!"

"_We have to be sure where your badge and ID number__is"_

"Oh yeah sorry about that I must have left it on the dashboard while I was ejecting from a FRICKING PLANE, YOU MORON'S"

Naturally that didn't settle well with the officers who then proceeded to take Heaney in through the front gates by force.

They say that when a man is bought through the front gates by the skin of his teeth, that he will resign said command in the forces, disgraced and unhinged, Daniel was a soldier first, never once through his career had he ever had ask for anything, never had he moaned, cursed. He just plodded along did his job and now he was being treated like an outcast. A leper, a traitor to his causes all because he didn't have a stupid badge. When he got to the head office, he could see the face on his superior. This wasn't going to make for comfortable conversion; after all he was yet to actually bring a plane back in one piece without making a scratch or dent on the side.

Taking a seat outside, the two guards went in to talk to R.A.F Colonel Hartwell, once verifying who he was, he was asked to step into the office. Walking past one of the guards Heaney smacked his shoulder purposely.

"I told you who I was and you rejected my claim, watch yourself buddy I could have you working security at toys are us!"

"_GET IN HERE HEANEY!"_

"Sorry sir; yes sir"

Hartwell by this time had found himself becoming tired of Heaney's stunts when it came to bossing around the other officers on the base; his constant order issuing was a big problem especially during inspection by his majesties royal. He could feel his superior's blood boil like a man possessed. He could only imagine what was running through the Colonel's mind right now. He stood there about to open his mouth to justify his actions over the course of his days here at the base.

"_So you're excuse for crashing yet ANOTHER PLANE, MY PLANE, and MY ONLY PROTOTYPE FOR A NEW DESIGN"_

"Sir I was under the impression that my job description is – test pilot, and in my opinion…"

"_DON'T! don't even try and tell me that you were testing that planes capabilities because I can almost guarantee you that is not what you were doing, not only did you ruin a perfectly good prototype, not only did you endanger your partners life when you ejected out, but you had a fight outside the base with civilians!"_

"They started it"

"_I don't care, it still happened, I'm going to refer you to someone you can talk to about all of this, I'm sick of dealing with your stunt's. Have you got anything else to say?"_

"You're not a pilot, you couldn't possibly ever understand the split decisions we have to make, and I made a decision today based on the danger level, the threat …"

"_There wouldn't have been any threat if you'd have stuck to the flight plan and done your damn job Heaney, that's it you're suspended without pay until further notice and your grounded."_

"Oh come on you wouldn't be able to wipe your nose without me let alone run a base with people on who all do what I do"

"_None of them wreck my planes;__that is all I have to say so please just get out your grounded."_

"Come on you can't mean that Colonel please, it was one little mistake that wont ever be repeated. It's not like I …"

"_What Heaney! Do it every day? But you do. Every time there is a training exercise one of my planes goes missing, or I have to call up nearly every embassy to try an avert a war because you've crossed enemy lines, your father would be so disappointed in you."_

Silence reigned.

Leaving the office he couldn't be any more annoyed than he was with both himself, and his superior officer, _'My father would be so disappointed'_ he doesn't know what he's talking about he didn't know my father to make such an assumption like that on his own. His father would be proud of him; maybe not for the mistakes that he made today, but for everything else that he done throughout of his life. Daniel made his way back to his apartment on base reaching the front door he ceased to move, he saw a small rectangular letter poking out of the woodwork. Could this be it, could this be the letter he has waited for his whole life to receive, or would it just be another let down like everything else in his life so far.

Taking the letter out of the door, he stopped; smelling the paper it was fresh, hand delivered by a member of NASA themselves. Savouring the moment in which he allowed himself to be frozen in. Carefully peeling back the sealed top, he started to read the letter; a glimmer of hope came across his most obviously less disgruntled facial expression. The letter read –

_300 E Street Southwest_

_Washington_

_DC 20024-3210_

_United States  
>(202) 358-0000<em>

_03/11/11_

N A S A – CLASSIFIED

_Dear Mr Heaney,_

_Due to your overwhelming test scores, fitness level and passion to join the national aeronautics and space administration. It is with great pleasure that I invite you to attend the first training session with myself, Kent Nelson and your co-pilot Paddy McGuiness. Due to reference from your superior officers prior to today's mishap, we understand you like to test the physical limits of each piece of machinery. When a pilot's life is at stake no mistakes in engineering will be tolerated and we need someone like you to make sure that doesn't happen, Welcome to NASA Mr Heaney. _

_Yours faithfully _

_**NASA Director:** George Fennel_

An immediate rush of absolute joy swept over his face, he was finally able to leave his old life behind and start a fresh out in the world of Astronautics. He turned around slowly, looking at what he could only describe as his new old life being washed away by this one bit of news.

Looking up into the night's sky, he saw his destination. He knew that soon he would be able to walk along side a few of the greats – That he would be able to safely say that he was an absolute American…British hero.

Now all he had to do was figure out how he was going to tell Sam that he was going away and wouldn't see her for a long time. Surely this wasn't going to be the last time they spoke, held hand's and kissed, the last time he felt her tender soft lips upon his. The flick of her hair with her soft palms, the way she smiled when she knew you were looking at her but trying to make it just that little bit less obvious, oh how he was going to miss her, he took the key out of the door - he had to go and make sure that he didn't leave without saying goodbye. He couldn't face looking into those beautiful blue eyes and not seeing a content smile around her cheekbones. He shoved the letter deep into his right pocket and paced off into the far reaches of the base, trying to find the love of his life. He sighed he tried to contain himself, a smile spreading across the length of his lips. Soon enough he found himself just outside of her door, beads of sweat now perspiring off his well-formed set of brows, knocking the door he waited. The minute that it took for her to come to the wooden oak frame of a door felt like a year, the perfection of her voice when she asked who it was. Simply intoxicating just her presence was enough to drive him wild.

"_What do you want"_ she announced with a slightly aggressive tone from behind the door's lock catch.

"Look there is something I need to talk to you about now I know you decided to let me walk home back to the base but this is important please just open up"

She opened the door with some reluctance; she didn't want to see him mostly through embarrassment of leaving him forty miles off base with no water and nothing to eat he understood that he could have died but when you love someone as much as he loved her that didn't matter. He was in for a surprise.

"_I already know!"_

"You already know what?"

"_I know about you getting accepted into the NASA space program, do you think I'm some sort of idiot, I hear everything my father is the colonel after all!"  
><em>"Don't remind me"

"_Look, I've never wanted you to leave, just because I sometimes … just because I'm harsh with you sometimes that doesn't mean I don't care about you!"_

"You like me …Really?"

"_Don't let it go to your head fly boy!"_

"Please as if I'd give you the satisfaction … I'll be back for you I promise"

"_You better be"_

"Here, I had written you something before my test flight, just read it when I've left, I hate you"

He smirked Sarcastically, He didn't mean it, and he just didn't want her to think that he was some sort of push over. Sam looked at him with loving eyes, her whole expression changed, you could feel the love between these two growing, changing becoming more swift in its entirety. She ran her fingers down his arm her hand on his chest just above his heart in that moment, in that one single redeeming moment he felt content nothing else mattered except for the intertwining of two souls.

He gave her a peck on the cheek and left. She closed the door. He walked away. Reaching the coldness of the metallic door, he turned around one last time to admire his woman from her top window, she leant

Even though they were so far away, the love they shared for each other just couldn't be beaten by any other.

When he thought about it, what they had was truly special, everything inside him was telling Daniel that this was right, that this was meant to happen in its entirety. He left knowing that she would be safe and they would be together again soon, or at least so he thought. Sleeping that night was a challenge in itself.

All his mind could think of throughout the course of nine hours with his eyes closed was going on that first mission to outer space, the first time he set his foot upon a distant planet should they ever reach that far, he had wondered for a while what his first mission was going to be, he guessed he would find out soon enough.

His eyes finally closed he could feel himself drifting in and out of the conscious world at will he couldn't believe this was happening so fast, he had a long day and Daniel's eyes were just dropping like thunder onto a metallic surface. And then … the dreams started –

Daniels Dream

5


End file.
